a wesari story
by his-girl9898
Summary: a smosh wes and mari fanfic
1. Chapter 1

another wesari story

chapter 1

Mari's POV

 _September 12th, 2016_

 _dear diary, today before we all left early for the day wes told all of us at smosh HQ that him and Remina had gotten into a fight and broke up for a small moment on the inside i got all excited and the reason why is since we first started working together I started gaining feelings for him but im with peter but lately he has been coming home into my home drunk and very angry and i don't know why i'm afraid one of these nights he will get abusive... goodbye for tonight_

 _-Mari._

I put my diary in my desk draw that locks and go take a shower. while showering i hear voices...

"don't worry my girls not going to be home for hours." said a man.

"are you sure about that peter?" said a small feminine voice

 _Peter what are you doing..._ I think as I wash my hair and face

"yea i'm sure I think they have game-bangs to shoot" said peter

staying in the bathroom after turning off the water I hear sounds from the living room so in all my curiosity I leave the bathroom, walk by the living room to see peter with some girl all over each other, and I go to the kitchen and slam the fridge door as hard as I can they stop and then peter see's me eyes wide open the girl terrified.

"Mari what are you doing home early?" Peter asked me

"We finished the game-bang we needed to do we got to come home early." I replied "So who is she and why did you think you could bring her to my home make out on my couch and do what you please?"

"I am.." the girl starts to say till peter cut her off " I don't feel the same about you anymore.. you have changed from the girl I met all those years ago..."

 _wow I can't believe that this is happening and I thought everything was fine with us but it wasn't_

"Well then you can get your stuff and GET OUT OF MY

HOUSE YOU CHEATING PIG!" I say getting louder turning it into a yell

"I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN NOW GIVE ME THE KEY!"

they together get all of his clothes packed into his suitcases,gives me his key, and left. I call up sohinki i hope he isn't asleep since its now Midnight.

 _Ring... Ring... Ring... the phone picks up_

 _"hey Mari whats up"_ asks sohinki

"peter... was... cheating...on... me!" i say in-between sobs

 _"YOU ARE KIDDING ME COME OVER NOW GIRL"_ Sohinki yells into the phone

"OK... see... you...soon" i replied to him in-between sobs the phone clicks

i pack up a bag of clothes, grab my phone and charger, keys for my car and house, and a water bottle leave lock up my house, get in my car and leave for sohinki's apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Sohinki's POV**

Ring... Ring... Ring... I hear my phone goong off I look at the screen Mari's name and number pop up on my screen.

"hey Mari whats up" I ask

"peter... was... cheating...on... me!" Mari say's in-between sobs

"YOU ARE KIDDING ME COME OVER NOW GIRL" I yell into the phone

"OK... see... you...soon" Mari said to me in-between sobs the phone clicks and I relaize my apartment is a mess while waiting for mari I clean up and run next door to the store and grab a botle of red wine, white wine, some hard liquors, and a lot of snacks. when I get back with the stuff i bought i see mari sitting on the stairs to my apartment

"Hey there pretty lady." I say to mari

"Hey sohinki.." She says

"lets go in it's starting to rain" I say

"Ok..." she says in a sad voice when we getinto my apartment she throws her bag down and plops down face first on my couch

 _Man she is so depressed who whould cheat on someone like her so sweet and pretty well she is single and wes is single maybe we could get them together._

"Hey what you want to drink?" I ask as I pull out all of the drinks

"Do you have any whiskey?" Mari askes me

"Yea. do you want a glass or the whole bottle?" I ask her

"The whole bottle please." she tells me i grab me a glass with some icepour me some and hand her the bottle and watch as she takes a big drink

"I just cant believe he did this to me like really I thought everything was going great and he brought a girl to my house... the thing is I was in the shower when he got there with her like really I just hope the person I like... you know what never mind.." she starts to talk then stops like she is worried about something. she drinks more and I pour myself some more.

"hey get some sleep you can sleep in my bed i will sleep on the couch and dont fight with me."

she giggles and says "Ok sohinki thank you." she grabs a bag of chips and i take her an d her bag to my room when i leave she changes and crawls into bed and i fall asleep on the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

 **Wes's POV**

Once I get home frm editting the video I'm sad to see all of Remina's stuff gone but kinda happy because maybe I could get a chance with mari but wait she is with peter isn't she I look at my phone

 **1 New Message**

 **Sohinki**

 _ **Hey so I got a call from Mari earlier so was balling when I answered she found out Peter was cheating on her she had alittle to much to drink talking to me about it and is in my bed asleep but don't tell the guys she needs to be the one to tell them...**_

What I think why would peter do that Mari is the most beautiful girl in the world not to mention the sweetest but she is so small and cute wait I will buy roses on my way to work but I am going to get up early to do that the shop down the street is always open really early perfect I will buy mari roses... but what to put on the card

I am going to text sohinki

 _ **Hey sohinki I am going to buy her roses in the morning but I dont know if I should get her a card and if I do what to put on it like from wes or what I really like her but I dont know how to tell her**_

 _sending... sent_ now i wait for sohiki to reply back I need to eat though .

 _ **Sohinki's POV**_

I hear my phone go off and see i have have a text from wes asking for advice about roses for mari i should reply back before he gets to bed

 _ **Hey wes put your name and you want to talk to her after work oh oh oh dont forget a vase so they stay happy through out the day! I'm so happy You like Mari i didn't know man i will help out when you ask love ya bro!**_

ok I need to get some sleep if I am to help wes tomorrow i doze off on my couch in a happy peaceful sleep at 10:00 I wake up to Mari yelling my name

"SOHINKI WAKE UP YOU LAZY SACK OF BONES WE NEED TO GET TOWORK CHANGE YOUR CLOTHES WEIRDO I will wait here!" she stops yelling into a normal talking voice once she sees me waking up

"Ok ok ok..." I grab my phone so in case wes had texted me and go get dressed I grab my keys and start driving to work Mari looks at her phone going off in big letters I see

 _ **DON'T ANSWER**_

I'm guessing peter 12 missed calls when it stops going off I am proud of her not answering she would be so down again.

 _ **Mari's POV**_

After last night I feel better I feel free except peter wont stop calling and texting me so I dont reply or answer. I woke up sohinki and got him moving for work I guess I will tell the guys today about peter and I breaking up that stupid prik

"Hey sohinki do you think that I should tell they guys today so they dont keepasking questions about me looking mopy?" I ask sohinki as he drives us to work

"Well thats up to you I just want you to know what ever you decide I will stand by you 100% of the way girl you are my best friend after all!" I reply looking at her for a second before turning back to the road.

"Thanks sohinki you are my best friend too" I smile at him as he goes to park his car

When we get to the office wes is sitting at his desk same with joven, flitz, and lasercorn then I look at my desk and see a big bouqet of flowers wih a brand new vase with water ooh a card

lasercorn asks me if i am ok so I yelled "Everyone gather around I have some bad news"

they all ask "You are not quiting are you?"

"We wont be able to find a girl as good as you" joven says with a puppy dog face

"No i wanted to say last night peter and i broke up due to him cheating on me" I tell the guys starting to cry all of a sudden i feel someone pick me up I can feel long hair its wes i just cry into his shirt _good thing its not white i think in the back of my mind_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **9/13/2016**

 **Lasercorn's POV**

 _when Mari told us that her and Peter broke up i was going to hug her but saw Wes beat me to it thought_ lasercorn thought _she is just crying so hard it makes me sad but its ok since he has feeling for Mari_

Joven look at wes and then he punched wes in the head bearly missing mari yelled thats what you get and then he walked out

"What in the hell was that all about does he like have a thing for mari?" lasercorn said

"EWWWWWWW not dad joven..." Mari cringed at the thought

I see wes smile and start laughing then we all do when Joven comes back in Wes go up to him and says to him sternly "I don't know what possessed you to punch me but the next time you do there will be no running away because you almost hit Mari"

"Fuck you Wes I love her and I am not letting some giant baby take her from me!" Joven said angrly

"Wait NO dad Joven..." Mari said then looks at wes "Is that what you wanted to talk about after work cause I like you too" she said with a big grin Joven turned red pushed Mari into the wall that behind her causing her to fall down but he didn't get far cause he was taken down by Wes who punched him in the face a couple times then went to see if Mari was OK and as soon as she saw him she smiled

"I'm OK. how is your hand" Mari said

"Its OK I think I broke Joven's nose Ian and Anthony are taking him to the hospital now."

Mari stands up "Hey we are alone and I want to know will you .." Wes cut he off as Wes see's my head go back into hiding "lasercorn I know you are out there" Wes said smiling

"Well I wanted to be the first to know about you guys!" he said like a fan girl

"OK back in the hallway with you" Mari said

"OK" I say as I go into the hallway and sit on the floor

"now Mari will you go out with me?" Wes asked

"HEY I wanted to ask you but yes yes i will." Mari said all happy I get up and walk back in

"Shit sorry guys didn't mean to walk in on you guys making out." I tell them then we all start laughing "Are you happy you are the first one to know lasercorn?" they both ask me

"Hell yea i am guys i'm so happy for you!" i say very excited.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

 **Sohinki's POV**

Mari isnt back yet. Is she with Wes? I don't know but I will text her.

 _ **Text message**_

 _ **Hey Mari i thought you would be home before me. Are you ok? Are you with Wes which you probably are.**_

 _ **sent**_

So I wait.. she replied back it has been like two minutes she replied back fast

 _ **Text from mari**_

 _ **Hey sohinki yea im with we are picking up food for the three of us chinese food yummy lol we have something to tell you when we get there.**_

I love these two I guess they got together but Wes beat up joven because he hurt mari I'm going to call Anthony and find out what is up with Joven's face.

 _ **RING...RING...RING...**_

 _"Hey sohinki what's up?" Anthony asked as he answered the phone_

"Just wondering how Joven is because of wes punching his face in" I laughed as I spoke

 _"He has a broken nose and a fractured cheek bone. He should be fine in a month or two but the good thing is he can still film." Anthony told me_

"Ok Hey Wes and Mai just got here thanks for the update on Joven's face." I said before hanging up.

Mari asks me "How is his face he got what he deserved my back really hurts?"

I tell then "He has a boken nose and fractured cheek bone but he can still film and he sould be fine in abot two months."

Wes looks at Mari "I'm sorry babe I knew I took it to far when punching him in the face." he said kind of sad

"WAIT... Did you just say BABE?!" i say shocked

"Yea that's what we came here to tell you. We got togther after I beat in Joven's Face lasercorn knows too." Wes replied.

 _ **Flitz's POV**_

I got a call from lasercorn and he was yelling

 _"WES AND MARI ARE DATING NOW YAY YAY YAY WES AND MARI ARE DATING NOW!"_

"DAVID calm down how do you know that they are dating?" i asked him

 _"Oh ok sorry i was in the hallway outside the office when Wes asked Mari then i walked in im them makkng out" lasercorn told me_

"OH ok cool i will buy a cake on my way in tomorrow!" i told him

 _"OHOHOH I am going to get ballons that say congraduations!"lasercorn said_

"I am going to tell sohinki to bring steamers!" I say then we hang up

 _ **Text message**_

 _ **Hey sohinki me and l-corn are throwing a congradulations party for wes and mari do you think you could get some streamers to help us hang them up I'm getting a cake and l-corn is geting ballons please help us out man.**_

 _ **-love you always**_

 _ **FLITZ**_

 _ **sent**_

Now i wait for sohinki to text me back... oh hey he texted back

 _ **Flitz of course mari is staying with wes so i can leave without here asking questions but they are happy so we must make this the best party ever pizza chips soad and streamers are on my list!**_

 _ **-LET'S DO THIS**_

 _ **SOHINKI**_

but I'm going to bed so i canbe up early in the morning to set up.

 _ **Joven's POV**_

 _My face getting busted up for the sake of getting Mari and Wes better ave worked_

 _when i get to the office i see_ _ **FLTIZ, SOHINKI, LASERCORN, IAN, and ANTHONY.**_

"JOVEN!" they all yell running to me

"It worked Wes and Mari got together." flitz told me

"So it was worth getting my face busted up then" I say

"when do I get to tell them that i did all of that just so wes would understand his feelings for mari?" I ask

"you get to tell them today buddy." sohinki said

"ok well I am going to go get a card to apoloize to Mari in case I hurt her on accident when I pushed her... and one for Wes just to explain cause my face hurts like a bitch!" I tell them

I get to the store pick out the two cutest cards and one for l-corn since we are both gay I want to tell him how I feel about him like a man. I get back put the card for Mari on her desk, the for Wes on his desk, and the one for l-corn on his computer

lasercon went into the hallway and read the card when he came back in his eyes were red and he walks over to me kisses me and says "of course i will you mushy man."


End file.
